


Beyond Speech

by pene



Category: Farscape
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-19
Updated: 2001-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was attempting to walk on water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Speech

At some point John had started reducing each new planet to two words. So it began to seem that nothing existed in a world if John couldn't see it. "Wouldn't mind that ice planet about now," kicking at endless red sands. And next, "I miss that desert planet," as water, turquoise with sulfates, poured from branches above their heads.

Aeryn considered saying, "you're not the center of the universe, John." Instead Stark said, "don't assume you know what's over the horizon."

They land this time and a vast gray ocean winks at them. Islands extend from the water at extraordinary angles, each far higher than it is wide. Houses are set into rock chambers or propped on stilts.

John takes one step and starts talking percentage gravity, starts jumping and dropping stones. He grins at the tiny people bounding from rock to rock to hovering platform. Aeryn sits on a ledge above him, lets a leg float in the soft air. He glances up at her. "Fairy planet," he says, and blushes.

The word doesn't translate. "Faerie," Aeryn says unsteadily, and when he meets her eyes she wishes they could communicate in one language all the time.

In the increasing night, lights are set in doorways and windows, starting low and rising to cover each island, until it seems towers of stars shine across the dark ocean. A single voice releases a long note. Steadily a wail begins, voices echoing in the caverns of far islands, rising and then dropping as rain, notes tangled one with another.

She looks down at John who has attached sheets of silvery bark to his feet and is attempting to walk on water. She wants to tell him that for this moment she doesn't care what's beyond the horizon.


End file.
